Kingdom Smash
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Female Robin embraces the darkness, the whole Smash Mansion falls victim to her new power and becomes the Heartless Queen. Will Roxas, Xion, Lucina and a few fellow Smashers stop Robin and restore order? Or will they fall victim to her new power as well?
1. Robin's Darkness

"Arc Fire!" Female Robin exclaimed, throwing fire right at Lucina who jumped back and slashed her several times, but she blocked every attack with her Levin sword and countered. "El Thunder!"

Lucina winced from the attack and then Female Robin slashed through Lucina, as she screamed in pain and fell to the ground in defeat. "The winner is, Robin!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"Pathetic..." She said as she walked away. "If you can't protect Chrom, you can't protect yourself." She said coldly to Lucina as her eyes widened at her harsh words as she walked out of the stage.

_Later..._

"Why is she so harsh?" Lucina wondered. "Ever since she came in, she's been so rude..."

"She's probably tough on you for a reason." Ike said. "She sees potential in you and wants you to get stronger."

"Then how come she flipped off Bowser, called Luigi mean names, threw Kirby's ice cream away and tied Wii Fit Trainer in a knot that required Ganondorf, Captain Falcon and Little Mac to get her back to normal?"

"I think she's just stressed." Roy said. "Stress does crazy things to you. She's probably letting off some steam."

"You call spilling soup in my lap 'letting off some steam'?" Marth looked at the brunette.

"Okay, maybe she's a prankster but worse than Toon Link." Roy said. "Who knows?"

"I've heard her call Mewtwo a mistake." Lucina said. "Maybe I need to go ask her..."

"If you want, I can come with you." Ike said.

"Us too." Marth chimed in.

"We might wanna invite Lucario too...just so he can protect us in case she decides to attack us." Roy said.

"Wimp." Marth muttered.

"I heard that!" Roy exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." Lucina smiled and then sighed. "I miss Robin...why did he have to go with my dad on an urgent mission?"

"Well, he needs his tactician..." Marth said. "Well, let's go see what's up."

"And bring Lucario...maybe even Greninja and Samus." Roy said as the three Fire Emblem characters glanced at Roy. "...She scares me."

"I knew it..." Marth chuckled as they walked to Female Robin's room while recruiting the Pokemon and bounty hunter.

Robin had her door locked and she was pacing around the room. "I didn't mean to say that to her...I didn't mean to do all those things. What is going on?!"

_You have darkness in your heart._ A voice said.

"Who said that?!"

_You have darkness in your heart...that is why you are so mean to your friends._

"Show yourself!" She ordered, taking out her Levin Sword.

_Instead of showing myself to you...maybe I can...help you embrace the darkness._

"Embrace the...darkness?" She wondered as she a dark aura surrounded her and then the door knocked.

"Hey, Robin? It's us...we want to talk to you." Ike said.

_Destroy your friends...call out the Heartless and change this world._ The voice ordered and then disappeared.

"Why don't you screw off?" Robin asked in a threatening tone.

"Well, we tried." Roy said as he walked away, but Samus grabbed his arm.

"We didn't even try at all." Samus said and glared at Roy. "Man up."

"I wonder..." Lucario closed his eyes, using his aura to go in Robin's room. "What in the..."

"Ninja?" Greninja wondered.

"I'm not detecting Robin's aura in the room, I'm detecting someone else's...and it's not friendly."

Ike unsheathed the Ragnell. "Alright, who are you and WHERE'S Robin?" He asked.

"Why don't you come in and find out?" She asked.

"Alright...you're going to regret it." He said and looked at his friends. "Stand back." He ordered as they nodded and took several steps back as he charged up Eruption and then unleashed it, making the door fly straight into Robin's room.

"A part of me is a little glad I didn't face him in the fourth tournament..." Roy said as the smoke cleared as they saw Robin standing near the bed. "You sure you saw someone else in here?"

"I'm positive. This aura I'm feeling..." Lucario looked at the woman. "I'm not trusting her."

"Uh...has Robin's eyes always been yellow?" Marth wondered.

"No..." Lucina said. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Robin of course." She smirked. "And now...time to do some redecorating." She then summoned Shadow Heartless.

"What are those things?" Roy asked.

"I think it's a new type of Shadow Bug." Ike said as he slashed them, but his sword went right through. "What?!"

The Shadows simply tackled Ike to the ground. "Get off of me!" He ordered as he tried to shake them off, but more kept coming.

"Ike!" Samus exclaimed and growled under her breath. "Why you..." She took out her Stun Gun and fired at Robin, but a Defender was summoned and blocked the bullet, and then the Shadows got off of Ike...he was gone.

"IKE!" Roy screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"

"He lost his heart to the darkness...and you will share the same fate!" She exclaimed as every Shadow in existence came and tackled them all to the ground, but Lucina kicked one away.

"You stop this right now, Robin!" Lucina ordered.

"Oh no..." Robin smirked. "I should've done this a long time ago." She said. "You can call me the Heartless Queen."

"You're not a queen, you're a tactician!"

"I never liked that title." She said. "Seize her!"

Lucina's eyes widened and quickly ran off as the horde of Shadows went after her. "SOMEONE HELP!" She screamed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Fox asked as he was talking to Falco and Wolf.

"Ike, Marth, Roy, Samus, Greninja and Lucario have been killed!"

"What?!" Falco exclaimed and then saw the Shadow Heartless coming for them.

"Hmph..." Wolf said. "Those tiny things killed them? I'm not impressed." He said as they all fired at the Heartless, but they did jack squat. "What?!"

"It's no use! You have to retreat!" Lucina pleaded.

"Retreat is not in my vocabulary." Wolf said. "Let's go, you two." He said as they nodded and started attacking them, but they were overtaken.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Alright, we'll handle them!" Sonic exclaimed as he, Mario, Mega Man, Pac-Man and Snake got in battle positions and went straight for the Heartless, but sadly, like the others...they were overtaken and killed.

"MARIO!" Luigi and Peach screamed.

"There's no killing these guys?!" Pit exclaimed.

"There's only one thing we can do..." Mewtwo said. "We have to leave this mansion."

"But what about Robin?!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Forget about her." Mewtwo said. "That's not Robin anymore." He said as they all left the Smash mansion, but one by one, they were overtaken by the Heartless as there were only a few survivors that escaped, Lucina being one of them.

"Leave them be." Robin ordered. "They're useless anyways." She said. "If they step foot in this mansion...kill them." She ordered as the Heartless nodded. "Now...let us redecorate this mansion...and possibly this entire world."

**The things that gives me ideas when i'm chatting with friends on Facebook... it's all their fault for asking why Female Robin is so heartless!**


	2. A Dark Mansion

"Hey Xion!" Roxas ran up to her.

"Oh, hey Roxas. What's up?" Xion asked.

"Do you wanna go have some Sea Salt Ice Cream later?"

Xion smiled. "Of course." She nodded. "Though, I am curious..."

"What's that?"

"Where's Axel?"

"Axel went on an important mission with Xigbar." A voice said as they looked to see Saix walking up to them. "You two need to go on a mission too."

"What's the mission?" Roxas asked.

"There's a new world you will be going to today."

"I guess that means we have to do recon..." Xion muttered.

"Actually, you won't." Saix replied. "You need to eliminate a huge threat that may damage the world."

"Oh...what's the world?" Roxas asked.

"Smash Mansion."

"Smash Mansion?!" A voice exclaimed as the trio looked to see Demyx who was in the middle of playing his Sitar. "Are you talking about the Super Smash Bros world?!"

"Oh great...we got a fanboy over here..." Larxene muttered.

"Hey, I've been to that world before. The fights are amazing!" Demyx exclaimed. "You're just jealous that I've been to that world and you haven't."

"No I'm not!"

"Alright, break it up." Saix ordered. "Anyways, you two need to go to that world and eliminate the threat."

"Right." Roxas nodded as he made a portal and then he and Xion walked in.

"Why are you so interested in that world all of a sudden? You didn't seem to care about that world a long time ago." Larxene said.

"I think..." Marluxia looked at Saix. "He probably wants that world saved so he can go...smashing."

"That is not true." Saix said. "I just...don't want that world destroyed."

"How many times have you requested to be in the Smash roster?" Marluxia asked.

"...Around fifteen times."

"I thought so." Marluxia chuckled.

With Roxas and Xion...

They came out of the portal and looked around. "Are you sure they said Smash Mansion?" Roxas asked. "I don't see a mansion."

Xion looked at a sign. "Welcome to Smashville." She read. "Smash Mansion is ten miles away."

"Okay, so we're close." Roxas said. "Apparently we just have to walk ten miles."

"Or..." Xion pointed to a bus. "We can take the bus."

"Okay, that works too."

_Ten miles later..._

They got off the bus and then looked at Smash Mansion...or what was left of it. "Uh..." Roxas blinked. "That's not a mansion."

"It looks like a bomb went off." Xion said as they walked inside.

"It looks kinda...depressing." Roxas said. "I was expecting a beautiful mansion...instead it's...destroyed."

Xion shrugged. "I think there's a good reason behind this."

"What's that?"

"What's the one thing that always gets in our way?"

"Heartless..."

"Right." Xion nodded. "The Heartless are in this world." She said, and then right on cue, several Shadows and Soldiers appeared.

"Alright, you Heartless freaks..." Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion while Xion summoned the Kingdom Key. "Time for you to die!"

They quickly slashed the Heartless with ease as Xion used Aerial Slam on a Soldier and Roxas used Zantetsuken on the remaining Shadows. "Is that all you got? Give us a real challenge!"

"Roxas, don't antagonize them!" Xion exclaimed.

Roxas sweatdropped. "Sorry, got caught up in the mood there." He chuckled as they walked around, taking out any Heartless in the way.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked as they looked to see Female Robin coming down the stairs...and she looked different. There was a dark tiara on her head, a Heartless symbol on her right hand, yellow eyes, dark hair, and dark clothing.

"Are you the cause for this mess?" Xion asked.

"Why yes, I am." She replied. "I am going to rebuild this mansion to my liking and my Heartless will help me." She said, taking out the Levin Sword. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh we'll see about that." Roxas said as the two of them ran towards Robin as she summoned a tome.

"Arc Fire!" She exclaimed, but they both dodge rolled out of the way and then slashed Robin several times, but she blocked every attack and then kicked them away.

"Take THIS!" Xion yelled, using Sonic Blade.

"Elwind!" She avoided the attack, but the Elwind got Xion as she was knocked away.

"Ow..." She winced as she looked up to see Robin coming in for a landing with her sword pointed straight at her, but she backflipped to avoid being impaled by the Levin Sword.

"FIRE!" Roxas yelled, using Firaga, but Robin used Elwind again to avoid it, and then she landed right behind Roxas as he turned around to slash her, but she jumped back.

"Nosferatu!" She exclaimed, as Roxas was screaming in agony.

"Roxas!" Xion exclaimed and then slashed Robin away as Roxas fell on one knee. "You okay?!"

"I'm fine..." Roxas said, not seeing that Robin was charging up a move.

"So-called Keyblade Wielders..." Robin smirked. "This is where you will die!"

"We're not through yet!" Xion told her.

"You sealed your fate once you stepped into this mansion." She said. "THORON!" She yelled, as it hit Roxas dead on as he screamed in pain and then fell to the ground.

"No!" Xion exclaimed and glared at Robin.

"You're next."

Xion growled under her breath and picked up Roxas's unconscious body and then took off, running out of the mansion. "Yeah that's right...run." She smirked. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

* * *

**Why is it always the first encounter that ends up horribly for the Protagonists? Ah well...**

**And yes, Saix requested to be a fighter in Smash Bros. I've seen many requests for Sakurai to put in Sora, so I thought "Why not have Saix explain he threw in a bunch of requests?" **


	3. Meet the Remaining Smashers

**To The WorldWalker: No, I haven't. I've been really busy.**

"...oxas..." A voice rang in Roxas' ears as he slowly opened his eyes as he saw a blurred Xion. "Roxas..." His vision cleared and saw Xion in front of him. "Oh thank goodness."

Roxas shook his head. "What happened?"

"You almost got killed by that woman." Xion replied. "I'm just glad we got out of there with our lives."

"I see..." Roxas looked around. "Where are we?"

"In a hideout." A voice said as they looked to see Lucina walking up to them.

"Uh, Xion...who's this?" Roxas asked.

"This is Lucina, she found me carrying you and guided us to this hideout." She explained.

"I'm glad I did." Lucina said and then sighed. "Why did this have to happen?"

"About what?" Roxas looked at her.

"Ever since Robin went on this urgent mission with my father, his female counterpart filled in for him until he got back. But, she's nothing like the male Robin." She said. "She's rude, she's bossy, she's got a temper and..." Lucina sighed. "She just sucks..."

"So that's her name? Robin?" Xion asked.

"Yeah." Lucina nodded. "Then one day, she changed. She defeated me in battle and then I had enough and wanted to know why. Marth, Ike, Roy, Lucario, Samus and Greninja went with me. All of a sudden, she had yellow eyes and summoned these dark creatures that killed most of my friends. Not even Master Hand or Crazy Hand survived."

"Oh my..." Xion said, feeling a little saddened for Lucina.

"The only survivors besides me are Pit, Kirby, Shulk, Zelda, Link, Captain Falcon and the Ice Climbers." She said, motioning to the others who had sad looks on their faces. "We used to have Dark Pit and Palutena with us, but they went to the mansion to try and take out Robin, but...they never came back."

"Those dark creatures killed Pittoo and Lady Palutena..." Pit muttered. "What is the deal here?"

"Those dark creatures are called Heartless." Roxas said. "They come from the darkness in your hearts."

"Whoa, time out." Popo said. "You saying we have darkness inside our hearts?"

"He's right." Xion nodded.

"B-but we're pure in heart! We never had a bad thought or did something bad!" Nana exclaimed.

"Hate to break it to you, but there's darkness in all of your hearts." Xion said. "That's what attracts the Heartless."

"Yeah, well...I'm an angel and I don't have darkness in THIS heart!" Pit exclaimed.

"Then explain Dark Pit." Captain Falcon said. "He's your dark side after all."

"...I..." Pit blinked and glared at Captain Falcon. "He's not my dark side! He was just created by the Mirror of Truth, thank you very much!"

"But it goes all the way down to your soul." Shulk said. "You told us this." He said. "So you might as well have darkness in your heart."

"I never even had an evil thought!"

Link rolled his eyes. "I specifically remember that you wanted me dead because I nearly destroyed you in our last battle."

"I didn't say any of that!"

"No, but you gave me a look that read 'I am going to destroy you the next time we battle'."

"That's because I get competitive! We all get competitive! That proves nothing!"

"Denial..." Shulk muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Sometimes competitiveness can lead to...well...dark feelings." Xion said. _I know I don't have a heart, but I'm glad I don't get competitive with Roxas and Axel._

"Then Robin had extreme darkness in her heart if it made her do that." Lucina muttered.

"I guess we need to go back to that mansion and take another crack at Robin." Roxas said. "This time, I know what she's capable of."

"The longer she stays in that darkness...the more powerful she becomes." Xion said. "Roxas, that's suicide."

"Good point..." Roxas sighed.

"We'll go with you." Captain Falcon said. "I haven't Falcon Punched anything in a while." He said, glancing at Lucina.

"Don't...you...dare." She said, giving him a cold glare.

Falcon laughed. "I'm just messing with ya, I wouldn't do that."

"Then explain your personal greeting to her when she and Robin came into the mansion." Nana said.

"Hey, Toon Link was asking for it..." He muttered. "Stupid quick feet..."

"It's not his fault he's a prankster." Zelda said. "He just loves to tease. It's his passion."

"Uh, there's only one thing that can actually kill the Heartless." Roxas got their attention. "It's these." He said as he summoned his Keyblades. "Only these can stop them."

"You're kidding..." Shulk said. "The Monado won't do jack?!"

"Wait..." Xion said. "I think I know who can take care of your weapons..." She said and glanced at Captain Falcon. "And fists."

"Don't forget the kick!" Falcon added.

"And legs...and whatever else you have." She said. "But first, I need to check something." She made a portal. "Be right back." She ran in.

_Don't tell me she's going to ask Xemnas what I THINK she's going to ask..._ Roxas thought.

_Back in the Castle That Never Was..._

"What?" Xemnas asked in shock.

"You heard me." Xion said.

Xemnas thought about it. "Well, they do come from different worlds and they need all the help they can get..." He muttered. "Alright...i'll tell Saix."

"Sweet!" Xion exclaimed, fist pumping and then made a portal, then going back in.

Xemnas walked to Saix. "Hey Saix..."

"Yes?"

"Roxas and Xion are bringing the remaining Smashers here."

Saix blinked. "Come again?"

"Indeed...they want to be toughened up so they're coming here to train."

"You're kidding me..." He said. "Alright, I'll tell the others." He said as he walked away to the lounge room. "I have an announcement."

"Oh? And what's that?" Zexion asked.

"Roxas and Xion are bringing the remaining Smash Bros fighters here to train and be toughened up."

"What?!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Oh no..." Larxene sweatdropped.

"Be prepared...this castle is about to get loud." Saix said.

"Oh boy..." Demyx said.

"How bad can they be?" Lexaeus asked as they saw a portal opening up and saw the others walking in with the Smashers.  
===================================================================================================

**Famous last words, Lexaeus...famous last words.**


	4. Training

Lexaeus was in front of Captain Falcon, his Tomahawk out and giving Falcon his usual look. "Show me how powerful those moves are."

"You got it!" Falcon smirked and then ran straight to him, pulling his arm back. "FALCON...PUNCH!" He yelled, as Lexaeus blocked that with his weapon, but it did cause him to move several feet.

"Hmph...nice punch."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" Falcon exclaimed and then jumped up. "FALCON KICK!" Lexaeus blocked the attack again, but this time he fell to the ground.

"Impressive..." He said and then glanced at Falcon's knee. "Now...what about the knee?"

"What ABOUT the knee?"

"You have to do more than a kick and a punch. Might I suggest you do something with the knee or...the head?"

"A Falcon Headbutt?" Falcon folded his arms. "Hmm..."

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled, summoning many water clones as they surrounded Pit. "Alright, you got Heartless surrounding you. What do you do?" He asked.

Pit summoned the Guardian Orbitars. "Stay back!" He ordered.

"Well that's good..." Demyx sighed. "It's not entirely impressive..."

"I got more than these..." He said as he used the Upper Dash Arm on several and fired arrows at more clones, then dashed at one and slashed him with the Palutena Bow.

"Hmm..." Demyx put his finger to his lips in thought and then snapped his fingers. "You came from Skyworld, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So why don't you summon another weapon?"

"One problem, Lady Palutena grants them to me after I request to switch items...and she's dead!"

"There IS another goddess, right?"

Pit blinked and then facepalmed. "I totally forgot Viridi..." He muttered.

"Yours hearts shall be judged!" Marluxia exclaimed, but the Ice Climbers quickly dodged and then threw tiny icebergs at him, but they melted as they reached his feet, as he blinked and looked at them. "Is that...all you can do...?"

"Oh we're just getting started." Popo said as they ran to him and swung their hammers as they hit Marluxia in the leg.

_...That didn't even hurt much._ He thought. _How are these two still alive?_ He wondered. "How are your Blizzard attacks?" He asked as they used it on him...it wasn't even that cold. _Oh dear..._

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled, as it nearly hit Shulk but he jumped out of the way and slashed her, but she jumped back and threw her knives at him, but he blocked with the Monado and then used one of the arts.

"Speed!" He exclaimed and then ran to her, but Larxene used her lightning fast speed to quickly dodge his attacks and then used two clones.

"Come on, I thought you were faster than that." She taunted as they ran to him as he closed his eyes.

"I see it..." He said and then slashed through the real Larxene as she winced a little.

"Well, that Vision of yours is something." She said. "But...it's not enough to take out the Heartless."

"You're kidding me..."

"I wish I was."

"Cards!" Luxord summoned cards and then threw them at Link and Zelda, but Link blocked with his shield and then Zelda used Nayru's Love to throw them back, but Luxord grabbed his cards as Link slashed him several times as Zelda used Din's Fire, as he backflipped to avoid the attacks.

"Take this!" Zelda exclaimed, charging up Phantom Slash and then unleashed it, but Luxord used a card to block the attack.

"I have a question, princess." Luxord said.

"What is it?"

"You have many attacks and you can transform into your alter-ego, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"You also have a sword but...something's troubling me. How come you never use it?"

"She sucks with swords. You should've seen her with a Beam Sword a couple months ago..." Link said, earning a glare from Zelda and a Din's Fire, causing him to cough out smoke. "What? What'd I say?"

"Hmph..." Zelda looked away from him.

_Hmm..._ Luxord thought. _Do they use teamwork like the Ice Climbers?_ He wondered. _And if they do...they don't do it very well._

Saix blocked Lucina's attacks and swung his Claymore before Lucina could even block it, knocking her straight to the ground. "How is it that you survived that Heartless attack?" He asked. "Maybe Robin was onto something...if you can't protect Chrom...you can't protect yourself."

Lucina glared at Saix. "Don't talk to my father that way."

"You lack the fire." He said as Lucina got up and slashed him several times, but he blocked them without even trying to move and then he swung upward, knocking her high into the air and then landing on the ground as Roxas and Xion winced at the landing. "It's a wonder how you lived through it." He said, as he earned a glare from Lucina. "If you're a descendent of Marth, then prove it."

"Why you!" She exclaimed and then using Dancing Blade, but he blocked that too and sweep kicked her.

"It baffles me. You lived and Marth didn't. You're not even trying. Your attacks are pathetic and weak, if you go back to the Smash world and confront Robin, you'll be dead in an instant."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she kept attacking.

"A sword wielder attacks calmly." He said. "They're cool and collected and they never panic." He said and then kicked her down. "And they remain calm and keep a level head. You, on the other hand... you simply rush in to attack without thinking, hesitate, and attack in wild directions. You need to stay calm and analyze your opponent's weaknesses."

"Sort of reminds me of someone..." Xion said, glancing at Roxas.

"I have NO idea who you're talking about." Roxas said, causing Xion to giggle.

Vexen was watching everyone training. "Hmm..." He said. "I wonder if I can toughen them up a little...for science." He chuckled and then walked away.

_A few minutes of training later..._

"KNEE OF JUSTICE!" Falcon yelled, using it right on Lexaeus' chest before he even had a chance to block as he winced and started coughing.

"Oh boy..." Zexion said as he tossed a Mega Potion to him.

"Heh, I should use my knee more often." Falcon chuckled and then noticed Vexen walking up to them while pushing a cart over with potions. "What the...?"

"Alright, I've been analyzing all of you and I've decided to toughen you up a little." He said. "Drink these." He requested as the Smashers nodded and drank the potions.

"Whoa, what the heck did I just drink? It tasted...weird." Pit said.

"Yeesh, my stomach is gonna feel that one for a while..." Shulk muttered and they glowed a little.

"I feel...weird." Nana said.

"What's going on?" Popo wondered. "Is this what we mean by toughening us up?"

"Yes...I buffed your attacks and here's the plus side of things. Instead of using a Smash Ball to unleash your ultimate attack, you can use it any time you want."

"Oh sweet, I get to run Heartless over any time I want! Nice!" Falcon exclaimed.

"Oh, Dunban and Riki are gonna be exhausted..." Shulk muttered.

"Alright, let's see what you can do now." Vexen said as they nodded and went back to their opponents.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon yelled and when Lexaeus blocked the attack, it knocked Lexaeus straight into Zexion...and accidentally crushing the poor guy.

"Gah! What did you eat this morning?!" Zexion exclaimed. "Get off of me!"

"Yes!" Falcon fist pumped and smirked at Lexaeus. "Show me your moves!"

"Argh...very well." Lexaeus said as he gave Falcon a glare while Zexion was gasping for air.

"Tiger Claws!" Pit exclaimed as he ran straight to Demyx and slashed him several times before he had a chance to block.

"Yow!" He exclaimed. "Now those are sharp claws!" He said. "Do I dare ask about your Final Smash?"

"Do you WANT me to kill you?"

"I run from things many times...i'm sure I can handle it."

"Alright..." Pit closed his eyes. "EQUIP! THREE SACRED TREASURES!"

Demyx's eyes widened. "Mother..."

"FREEZE!" The Ice Climbers yelled, as they threw bigger icebergs at Marluxia and when it hit Marluxia, it made him wince.

"Impressive..." He said. "YOUR HEARTS WILL BE SCATTERED!"

Popo and Nana separated from Marluxia's attacks as they attacked him separately and Nana jumped up and smacked her hammer on his head, making him yell in pain and held his nose in pain. "Oh yeah! I'm feeling energized!" Nana exclaimed, high fiving Popo.

"BUSTER!" Shulk yelled as he ran to Larxene, but she simply jumped up in the air to avoid it.

"You missed." She said, but Shulk was right behind him. "What the...?!"

"Didn't know I could cancel and immediately do another, did ya?" He smirked and then went from Jump to Smash as he slashed her down to the ground, then he landed right on top of her and having the Monado to her neck.

"Geez! What did Vexen put in those potions?!" Larxene exclaimed after Shulk helped her up.

Luxord blocked another Phantom Slash with his card, but Zelda appeared behind him and slashed him with her own sword, then using Din's Fire to knock him to Link, who used Triforce Slash to knock him to a wall, then fired arrows to pin him to the wall. _They got their teamwork down..._ He thought.

"Nice one!" Zelda exclaimed and then high fived Link.

Lucina kept slashing but this time, she was a lot calmer. "You are a lot calmer than last time, however...you still need improvement. You're still weak." Saix said and then swung his Claymore, but Lucina blocked and countered it, making Saix wince. "You seem to forget that you can counter."

"Man, you piss me off." She muttered.

"Good, that means I'm trying to get you better at fighting." He said as his calm demeanor changed into serious mode...luckily, not Berserker mode as he attacked more aggressively, but Lucina dodged every attack and then used Shield Breaker as Saix attempted to block, but once the move was executed, his Claymore just broke in two. "What?!"

"TIME TO CHANGE FATE!" She yelled, using Critical Hit on the Berserker Nobody as he was sent flying to the wall and slammed into it.

Saix weakly got up, smiling a little at her. "Yep...you're ready..." He said before falling on one knee.

"Did he just smile?" Xion blink. _I think I'm starting to lose it._

Vexen looked at everyone who defeated their opponents. "Oh, they're ready to take on the Heartless."

The Smashers regrouped with Roxas and Xion. "So, you guys ready to take her down?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I'm more than ready." Falcon said. "Wait until Robin and those shadowy freaks get a load of us!" He smirked as Xion made a portal and they all walked into the portal as it closed behind them.  
=================================================================================================

**I wonder if the newly buffed up Smashers will be too much for the others to handle? Eh, it's not like they'll be like Meta Knight from Brawl, right? ...RIGHT?**


	5. Multiple Waves of Heartless

**To The WorldWalker: Really? Bad sense of humor and poor fashion advice? Geez...**

* * *

They walked out of the portal and then their eyes widened. The whole world was consumed by the Heartless. "You gotta be kidding me here!" Pit exclaimed. "We weren't gone that long!"

"The Heartless sure have been busy..." Roxas said, looking at the destroyed buildings in Smashville.

"Robin...why did you do this?" Lucina wondered.

"Alright..." Shulk took out the Monado. "I say we storm the mansion and take her out as soon as possible. This is REALLY annoying me now."

"The mansion is like ten miles from here..." Xion said. "There's gonna be a lot of Heartless in the way."

"Well, we can just take the bus..." Pit said as he glanced at it. "...Which is on FIRE right now."

"I guess we'll walk." Link said.

"Wait a minute." Zelda said, looking at Falcon. "What about your Falcon Flyer?"

"Aha!" Falcon exclaimed and then pressed many buttons on his wrist, but then he noticed something. "Falcon Flyer not accessable?" He asked and then facepalmed. "Heartless..."

"Well...might as well start walking." Roxas said as they started walking, but as they did...they were surrounded by Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies.

"Out of our way!" Pit ordered, taking out the Tiger Claws as Roxas and Xion summoned their Keyblades and then attacked them out.

The Ice Climbers hammered several Shadows to the ground while Shulk easily took care of the Soldiers. "FALCON...PUNCH!" Falcon yelled, punching a Large Body as it fell to the ground and crushed some Shadows as Link jumped up and used his execution move on the save Large Body.

"Don't even think about it!" Lucina exclaimed after countering a Soldier's kick as she slashed many Heartless.

After defeating the Heartless, they looked around for any more Heartless but none of them arrived. "Well, that was easy." Roxas said as they kept on going...until they were greeted by Rabid Dogs, Scarlet Tangos, Blue Rhapsodys, and a Tailbunker. "Oh great..."

"There's dog Heartless?!" Pit exclaimed. "I swear, if I see Duck Hunt as a Heartless, I am going to kick his butt..."

"Oh, but they're so cute!" Nana exclaimed.

"They're not so cute when they're trying to KILL you!" Xion told her as she slashed the Rabid Dogs and used Thundaga on the Blue Rhapsodys.

A Blue Rhapsody used its Blizzard magic on the Ice Climbers, but that no effect on them. "Ha!" Popo laughed while Captain Falcon used Raptor Boost on the Heartless.

Shulk went to Buster and did a 'come at me' taunt to the Tailbunker as it breathed fire at him, but he jumped up. "Air slash!" He exclaimed, knocking the Tailbunker to the ground. "Backslash!" The Tailbunker was immediately defeated by the Backslash. "Piece of cake!"

Zelda used Phantom Slash on several Rabid Dogs and Scarlet Tangos as Link threw a bomb at the remaining Blue Rhapsody. "Man, this is fun!" Zelda exclaimed.

"For now, it is." Roxas said as they kept on going until more Soldiers, two Wyverns, a Defender, Dark Balls and a couple of Minute Bombs arrived. "Oh great, the Minute Bombs..."

"Stand back!" Link said as he took out a bomb and threw it at the Minute Bombs, which immediately killed them but it also took out several Soldiers and a Dark Ball.

"Nice throw." Lucina said as she used Dancing Blade on the Defender, but it blocked with the shield and rammed it into her chest. "Argh!" She exclaimed as she charged up Shield Breaker as the Defender got ready to block it, and then it broke as Lucina unleashed the move, much to the Heartless's shock as Lucina impaled it with the Falchion.

"FALCON KICK!" Captain Falcon yelled as he kicked the Dark Balls away while Shulk got rid of the Wyverns.

"We got a good rhythm going!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Heck yeah we do!" Captain Falcon nodded as they kept on going, and then Invisibles, an Orcus, Large Bodies, and a single Shadow appeared.

"Not those guys!" Roxas exclaimed. "I hate them!"

"Well there's no use crying about it!" Xion told him as they attacked the as they easily got rid of the Large Bodies and the Shadow, but the other two were quite difficult.

"Alright, that's it!" Pit exclaimed in annoyance after he was slashed away by the Invisibles. "EQUIP!" He yelled, summoning the Three Sacred Treasures. "THREE SACRED TREASURES!"

"Come on!" Falcon exclaimed, as the Blue Falcon sudden ran over the Orcus. "BLUE FALCON!"

"Dunban, Riki!" Shulk called them out as they used the chain attack on the Invisible while Roxas and Xion used Triple Firaga on the last Invisble, and then they were destroyed. "And good riddance!" He exclaimed while high fiving Dunban and Riki before they disappeared back to their world.

"Oh...my..." Xion had looked at Dunban before he disappeared.

"Uh...you okay?" Roxas asked, looking at Xion. "Hello? Earth to Xion?"

"Oh ho ho!" Pit exclaimed. "I think someone has a crush on Dunban..."

Xion snapped out of it and glared at Pit. "I do NOT!" She said and then turned around and walked away.

"Denial!" Pit chuckled as they kept on going until one Heartless appeared in front of them. Darkside.

"Oh joy..." Roxas muttered. "It HAD to be you!"

"It could be worse...Guard Armor could be right next to him." Xion said, and right on cue, Guard Armor landed right next to Darkside, causing her to sweatdrop. "Um...i'm glad it's not Trickmaster...?" She asked as Trickmaster landed on the other side of Darkside. "Uh..."

"If you say Leechgrave, Ruler of the Sky or Dustflier...I am going to scream at you..." Roxas glared at her.

"I wasn't going to say their names!" Xion exclaimed, raising her hands up in defense.

"Alright, this should be easy." Falcon cracked his knuckles. "Show me your moves!" He taunted.

The three Heartless obliged as Guard Armor started punching and kicking, Darkside punching the ground to release some Shadows, and Trickmaster breathing fire at them, but they quickly dodged. "FALCON...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon exclaimed as he punched Guard Armor's head off while Pit ran up Darkside's arm, but it raised its arm up and shook Pit off of it as he landed right in front of Trickmaster.

"Ow..." Pit muttered and saw Trickmaster raising its weapons up. "OH GEEZ!"

"Pit!" Link exclaimed as he used his Hookshot on him to pull him away from Trickmaster while Zelda fired a Light Arrow right at Trickmaster as it held its head in pain from the arrow, but was still kicking...meanwhile Lucina and the Ice Climbers were kicked away by Guard Armor.

Pit dug in his pocket and pulled out an X Bomb. "HERE YOU GO!" He yelled as he threw it, as it blew up right in the trio's faces. They were singed, but they were still going at it. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"ICEBERG!" The Ice Climbers yelled as a humongous Iceberg rose up and pierced through Darkside while Trickmaster and Guard Armor lost their footing and slipped as the iceberg disappeared and Darkside was defeated, but the other two got up while Guard Armor changed into Opposite Armor.

"Oh dear..." Xion said.

"Great, just what we needed!" Roxas exclaimed as they continued to attack as Link used Triforce Slash on the Trickmaster as it fell to the ground and released a heart before floating away.

"Two down, one to go." Link said as they quickly attacked the Opposite Armor, but it quickly took care of them as they fell to the ground one by one...and then it charged up its laser.

"Oh no...not that!" Roxas exclaimed as he got up and prepared to use Reflega and when the laser was fired, Pit pushed Roxas out of the way. "Pit, what are you doing?!"

"Taking one of the team!" Pit told him as he had Guardian Orbitars out. "STAY BACK!" He yelled, as it hit the shields, but it was cracking.

"PIT!" Lucina yelled.

"YOU GUYS KEEP GOING." Pit yelled.

"We're not going to lose you too!" Link told him.

"NO, I'VE MADE UP MY MIND!" He yelled, as his shields were still cracking. "AN ANGEL ALWAYS PROTECTS HIS FRIENDS." He said, looking at them. "LADY PALUTENA MIGHT'VE BEEN KILLED BY THE HEARTLESS, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'LL STILL FIGHT TO THE VERY END!" He yelled. "NOW GO AND DESTROY ROBIN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

"You're going to sacrifice yourself to save us? That's..." Zelda looked at him.

"I know, it's stupid...but right now, saving this world means that there's gonna be sacrifices!" His shields were nearly destroyed. "It's been great being with you guys." He said with a smile. "NOW GO!" He yelled and his shield shattered, as the laser engulfed Pit.

"NO!" Xion yelled, as they all heard Pit screaming in agonizing pain and when the laser disappeared, Pit was lying on the ground...not even moving.

"Pit?" Lucina looked at him, but he was unresponsive. "No..." A tear ran down her cheek and then glared at Opposite Armor. "YOU SON OF A..." She yelled and ran straight to the Heartless and then jumped up, but Opposite Armor punched her to the ground.

"Alright, that's it. Anyone who kills off one of my friends is an enemy of mine!" Falcon exclaimed as he ran over and Falcon Punched Opposite Armor, but it backhanded him before it even connected.

"We gotta try..." Roxas said. "Otherwise, Pit's sacrifice will be for nothing!"

"Argh...but this thing is packing quite a punch..." Shulk said, switching to Buster.

"CHROM!" A voice suddenly yelled as Chrom slashed right through Opposite Armor and then Robin appeared as the two guys started attacking the two together and then finished off Opposite Armor.

"No way..." Link said.

"Robin!" Lucina exclaimed as the Opposite Armor faded away.

"Yo." He said as he and Chrom walked up to them.

"So what happened here?" Chrom asked as Shulk explained what happened as their eyes widened and then looked at Pit's corpse.

"I didn't even know...that my female counterpart was so heartless..." Robin said. "Well...let's go pay her a visit." He said as they nodded. "We have to destroy her for everyone who died in this world...including Pit." He said as they nodded and walked off.

Xion and Lucina looked at Pit one last time before leaving him behind to catch up with the others.  
==============================================================================================

**Honestly, I wasn't planning on killing off a character like that, but as I was writing...I was thinking "Wait...what if I killed off a character?" And yeah, that happened.**


	6. Grima

"Yikes..." Robin looked at the Smash Mansion. "She did a number on this place..."

"I know..." Lucina sighed as she looked back to where Pit was at.

"I know it's hard that Pit is dead, but...he sacrificed himself so we could defeat Robin's female version of himself." Chrom said.

Shulk took out the Monado, gripping it tightly. "This might get ugly as soon as we get in."

"He's right." Roxas said, summoning his Keyblades. "We fought her once...and it didn't go so well."

"Luckily, you guys got out of there before both of you died." Chrom said. "Now...let's go in." He said as they nodded.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by the darkness in the mansion. "Popo...i'm scared." Nana said.

"It's okay...i'm scared too." He nodded.

"Sheesh..." Falcon looked around. "This place has gone downhill ever since Female Robin came in."

"I had to find someone to fill my spot while I was away." Robin said. "Tharja wasn't interested, Lon'qu was busy with something else...and the others were...well...not in the mood."

"Did they help you in that mission of yours?" Shulk asked.

"Nope...it was just the two of us." Chrom said.

Xion noticed something in the corner of her eye...and it was headed right for Roxas. "ROXAS, LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she tackled him to the ground as a Thoron came rushing above them.

"Whoa, thanks!" Roxas exclaimed.

Robin turned around, taking out his Levin Sword. "Alright, show yourself." He ordered.

"My my...it seems those pesky Keyblade wielders are back...and they brought the fools as well." Female Robin said, walking to them. "But where's the angel? Oh that's right...that idiotic angel sacrificed himself for you guys to come here..." She laughed evilly. "That was pretty foolish of him."

"Robin...this has gone on long enough." Robin said. "Or should I say...Grima?"

Dark aura came out of her. "Why am I not surprised that a tactician can figure out the real me?"

"Who's Grima?" Roxas asked.

"A dragon that we got rid of long ago." Chrom said. "However...it seems that his soul still remained and found his way inside of Robin's female counterpart." He said.

"Ah, Chrom...we meet again. Tell me, how was that mission of yours?"

"When we found out from Naga that your soul still remained and has found a way to come to this world of all places, we hurried back as fast as we could. We were only going to find an ancient artifact, but then we find out that you have come back."

"Leave it to a goddess to know about me." Grima muttered. "Oh well..."

Captain Falcon cracked his knuckles. "Alright, so we take down Grima...and get rid of this darkness." He smirked. "This will be fun."

"You can try if you like." Grima smirked as they all got ready for battle. "Let's get started."

"Arc Fire!" Robin exclaimed, but Grima rolled out of the way and fired a powerful shot at them, but luckily, Roxas and Xion used Curaga on everyone as the Keyblade wielders used Thundaga.

Grima winced a little. "It'll take more than a simple Thunder spell to take me down."

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby told Falcon as he picked the puffball up.

"Go do it!" Falcon exclaimed as he threw Kirby to him, as he used Ultra Sword on Grima and then slashed Grima away.

"Impressive move for a puffball." Grima said. "I think I need to change things up a little." Grima said, as several Shadow Heartless appeared in front of them.

"Oh we don't think so!" Popo exclaimed as the Ice Climbers used their Final Smash to easily get rid of them, and then Captain Falcon slid down the iceberg.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" Falcon exclaimed, punching Grima right in the chest and then used Raptor Boost right after that.

"So is Grima a guy or a girl...?" Roxas wondered as he used Thundaga.

"Last time we fought...a guy." Chrom replied. "And I'm assuming that Grima is still a guy in a girl's body." He said.

"Elwind!" Grima exclaimed as he went high into the air and then used Arcfire directly at the Ice Climbers, but Zelda got in the way and used Nayru's Love to send it back, and then she fired a Light Arrow at Grima. "Argh...impressive hits..." Grima said. "However...i'm just getting started!" He exclaimed.

"So are we!" Roxas exclaimed as he and Xion both used Strike Raid on him while Roxas used Thundaga with his Oblivion.

Shulk went to the Smash art and slashed Grima several times as Robin used ArcThunder and then Lucina and Chrom both used Aether on Grima. "Dunban! Riki!" Shulk called them out and used Chain Attack on Grima.

"ENOUGH!" Grima yelled as he used a very powerful blast that sent everyone flying in the destroyed Smash mansion.

"Gah..." Xion glared at Grima. "Is there anything we can do to stop this thing?"

"There is one way..." Robin said.

"Robin...that's crazy talk. Don't even THINK about it." Chrom said.

"You dealt the final blow years ago...and only the soul lingered." Robin said. "If I kill Grima...that'll get rid of him for good."

"But that'll get rid of you too!" Chrom told him.

"Chrom..." Robin said. "I have a theory." He said. "The last time we met Grima, he had this body, didn't he?"

"Yeah..."

"However, he's in my female counterparts body...so that could I might be alright...maybe." He said.

"That will be our last resort." Chrom said.

"Fair enough."

"Quit talking...I will finish you." Grima said. "Farewell..." He said as he used Thoron at them.

Suddenly, a chakram came out of nowhere and hit the Thoron, stopping it short as the chakram landed right near Roxas and Xion. "What?!"

"I know that chakram..." Roxas said as he turned around. "Axel!"

"Yo." Axel waved. "Thought you could use some help."

"I guess you got back from your mission." Xion said.

"Duh." He chuckled. "Now let's get on with this, shall we?"

"Right." Roxas nodded.

"More backup? No matter, I'll end HIM too."

"I seriously doubt it." Axel said. "We will all kick your butt before you know what happened."

"Hmph...don't get cocky." Grima smirked as he used ArcFire, but they all jumped back as the Ice Climbers ran and hammered Grima several times before jumping back as Captain Falcon ran straight to him. "Foolish!" He exclaimed and slashed him, but Falcon slid under and then jumped up, grabbing him by the shoulders...and then he used Falcon Dive.

"YES!" He yelled after knocking him up in the air as Roxas used Aerial Slam on Grima before slashing him down where Axel was waiting.

"GET BACK!" Axel yelled, knocking Grima away before noticing a Blue Falcon coming out of nowhere. "Who drives a race car in a mansion?"

"Apparently...he does." Xion said as Grima got ran over by Captain Falcon and then Lucina, Chrom and Robin slashed Grima several times before Link used Triforce Slash and sent him away where Zelda used Phantom Slash.

"AGH!" Grima yelled as he fell on two knees. "I won't...let you...defeat me!" He exclaimed as he took out a dark tome, but suddenly dropped it. "What?!" The hand was shaking. "What's going on?!"

_I won't let you take control of my body ANY LONGER!_ A female voice exclaimed.

"Robin!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Uh...which one...?" Chrom asked.

"I think she meant the female version of me." Robin said.

Suddenly, Grima had reached for the Levin Sword as it turned around, directly at the chest. "No! You fool! I have given you this power and you're just going to sacrifice yourself to get rid of me?!"

_It's the only way..._ Female Robin said. _Lucina...I'm sorry for all that I've done or said in the past..._ She said.

"Y-you're forgiven..." Lucina said.

"Wait a minute, we're not going to see you again?!" Popo exclaimed.

_I'm afraid not..._ The sword got closer to the chest. _Farewell...everyone._ She said before impaling herself.

"No...!" He exclaimed. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grima yelled before exploding in light...as the whole world was covered in the light, turning back to the way it was...except that the Smash Mansion was still in pieces.

Robin checked himself. "Well...i'm still here." He said.

"Well...that happened." Roxas said, putting his Keyblades away.

"I've seen weird things before...but that was REALLY weird..." Axel said.

"Tell me about it." Xion said.

"So now what? Get more smashers?" Shulk asked. "Everyone's dead..."

"HEEEEEEEY!" A voice yelled as they looked to see Pit waving at them.

"What? Didn't he die?" Popo wondered as Pit ran up to them, and then there was another bright light as everyone was right in front of them.

"Ugh..." Dark Pit shook his head. "Well...that happened..."

"HUH?!" Nana exclaimed.

"I see..." Robin rubbed his chin in thought. "Destroying Grima made everything return to normal." He said and then glanced at the mansion. "Well...mostly everything."

"Lady Palutena! Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed as he hugged the both of them.

Palutena smiled and said nothing...Dark Pit however... "Would you NOT hug me?" He asked. "And would you STOP calling me Pittoo?"

"Oh you know he won't stop saying that, Pittoo." Falcon chuckled.

"Not you too!" He whined.

"Well, let's get this mansion back to its former glory!" Master Hand exclaimed. "And build a memorial for Female Robin." He said.

"Can I make another copy?" Crazy Hand asked.

"No..."

"Aww..."

"I guess we'll be going." Roxas said, making a portal back home. "See ya."

"Hey wait a second..." Xion said. "Why didn't you do that in the first place instead of just taking the bus?"

Roxas blinked and then facepalmed. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Knucklehead." Axel chuckled before they walked back in.

_A few hours later..._

Everyone was chatting things up as nothing happened...while Chrom was chasing after Toon Link after getting a pie in the face. "I may not be in the Smash roster, but I WILL still knock you out!"

"Oh Chrom..." Robin sighed with a smile.

Lucina was at the memorial, sighing. "Hey...you feeling alright?" Ike walked up to her.

"A little..." Lucina sighed.

"Hey, she sacrificed herself to restore this world." Ike said. "And if it weren't for those Keyblade Wielders, this world would've been gone forever."

"Yeah..."

"Hey..." Marth walked up to them. "Samus is wanting to know if you guys want to go out for ice cream."

"Sure, I'm game." Ike said and glanced at Lucina. "How about you?"

"I'd love some." Lucina said. "Maybe I can give Samus some fashion advice and not have her wear that zero suit."

"Let's not..." Ike said.

"Remember what happened to Roy in Christmas? He wore a very ugly sweater...and it was itchy too." Marth said as they were walking away.

"Hey, it was cute!"

"No, it belonged in the trash can...even Wario didn't like it."

"You guys have no respect for what's in on the fashion!"

"Yeah right! We know what's up with the fashion world...you obviously don't!" Marth told her.

"I DO TOO!"

With the hands, they were busy talking. "So I was thinking we should bring Crash Bandicoot in the next tournament." Crazy Hand said.

"No way..."

"How about Rayman?"

"Nah..." Master Hand said as he was looking at the requests. "Hmm...I might give this Saix guy what he really wants."

"Oh?"

"I'll make him as an Assist Trophy." Master Hand said.

"And what about those Roxas and Xion characters?"

Master Hand thought about it and then wrote something. "I'm considering to put them in the next tournament."

"Alright!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "Now...may I suggest something?"

"Hmm?"

"Master Chief?"

"No."

"Goku?"

"No."

"Banjo Kazooie?"

"No. All of those characters do NOT belong to Smash!"

"What about Super Meat Boy?"

"NO!"

"Oh fine! You never go with any of my suggestions!" Crazy Hand exclaimed as he stormed out.

"Hmm...Banjo Kazooie..." Master Hand thought about it. "...I might add him in as a possibility." He said.  
=====================================================================================================

**And with that, it wraps up THIS short story. I never planned it to be long, anyways.  
**

**I wanted to add a funny ending of Crazy Hand suggesting characters. So there you have it! **

**And now...it's off to Sora's Adventure in Flipside that hasn't been updated in forever...later!**


End file.
